


Mutual Pinning

by sassyscienceman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Feli hates mutual pinning as a trope. Mostly because he's experiencing it in real time.





	Mutual Pinning

Feliciano did not like mutual pinning. As a writer himself, he felt the plot device was overdone and completely avoidable. It didn’t help the stories, if anything it made him upset. He hated it in works of fiction and he hated it more so in real life.

His best friend, Ludwig was being pinned by love. “Unrequited love.” The Italian scoffed. Often he’d tell the German just to talk to his love interest. And just as often Ludwig would say “No, I can’t.”

“Why not?! He’s right there!”

“He doesn’t like me like I like him.”

This made Feliciano upset. If only things were like that. But no! It was quite the opposite actually. Al, the person Ludwig had a crush on, also liked him back!

And since he was friendly with the science teacher, he tried to get Al to confess his feelings. Unfortunately he was an idiot, like Ludwig.

When Feli caught Al staring longingly at the German, he would tease him and say “Just get him champ! He’s ripe for the picking!”

The red head would whine and say “I can’t. He’s my friend. I can’t be selfish and push myself on him. He likes someone else.”

“How would you know that? Did you ask him?” Feliciano asked.

Al stuttered as he tried to explain himself. “Well I mean, its just a rumor. The students say he’s into one of the teachers. I bet it’s Erzsébet.”

Feliciano could only stare blankly as he thought  _Erzsébet is a secretary and all the kids know Ludwig likes you, you dummy._

One could ask well why does Feliciano step in and play match maker? He thought of this himself but he also felt it wasn’t his place to do that. The most he would allow himself to do was to support the star crossed lovers. Eventually they would get together.

For now, he would be at their side, listening to their woes about their love life. And quietly hating the mutual pinning plot device.


End file.
